The Covenant 2: Behold Your Destiny
by inomniaparatusellie
Summary: Just a few months after the Chase incident the Sons of Ipswich are getting their lives together with a few differences. But how long will the bliss and peace last? Rated T just in case.


Here is another story from one of my favorite movies "THE COVENANT" This movie ROCKS. You should all see it, plus I do think that the guys are very hot. Anyways here is my new story.

Disclaimer: I don't own my favorite movie The Covenant (sadly). . but if I did I would be so happy.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Special Occasion 

(wink! wink!)

It was Valentine's Day and Caleb wanted everything to be perfect for his dinner with Sarah. This night would be very special for the both of them. When Sarah wanted to know what their plans were goin to be, Caleb just said to dress very nice, and leave the rest of the arrangements to him.

Its not that Sarah was worried about their plans for the night, she was really excited. But she waas nervous, she really wanted to know what the plans for the night were. Its not the she hated surprises either, but why was it so special that he had to be so secretive about it. He said that he had planned it since February 1st.

Also Tyler had found a girl, her name was Amberly and they had been dating since November. All was going well in their relationship, Tyler was actually going to say those three little words to her during their Valentine's dinner. Reid was actually still single, but he didn't mind. Although he didn't have a special someone to spend Valentine's Day with, he would just go home and spend the night with his mother, whom of course he loved very much.

As for Pogue and Kate, after the accident Pogue eventually told Kate the truth once they were out of the hospital. Of course just as Pogue had expected Kate didn't handle the news very well. Eventually Kate got over it and understood Pogue's jealousy, and reasoning for not telling her the truth all these years. It was only so she didn't have to be burdened with the PROBLEMS, that usually came along with being involved with a Son of Ipswich. I mean obviously it didn't work so great because she did get sick as a result of Chase.

It seemed that everything was going well in their lives and although they were still looking for Chase, their lives seemed to being transitioning well.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and they still had school that day, so everyone had their regular classes. 

"Hey Caleb!" Pogue yelled as the other brothers of the Covenant ran over to catch up with him

"So are you ready for the "Special Occasion" tonight, that you have all planned out with Sarah?" Tyler asked happy for Caleb.

"Yeah, everything is ready at the resturant. And everything else is set, so yeah I'm ready for this. I know I'm ready for this step in our relationship. But I'm not sure about Sarah if she is ready for the next step." Caleb admitted truthfully.

"Man, don't worry. We all know that you both love each other, why wouldn't she be ready?" Reid asked

"Maybe your right, but you never know." Caleb said trying to sound reasonable.

* * *

Later that night Sarah was getting ready for her dinner with Caleb, and Kate was getting ready for her dinner with Pogue. 

"So do you know what your plans are with Pogue?" Sarah asked finishing up with her hair.

"Yep, were going out to the resturant were we had our first date, and doing everything that we did on our first date." Kate replied gleefully.

"Why do you get to know what your plans are with your boyfriend, and Caleb has to be all secretive." Sarah asked with a sigh.

Later... there was a knock at the door. Kate went to open the door and sure enough standing there was Pogue and Caleb. And they were both dressed very fancy, and they both looked very hansome.

"Hey babe! You look great, and so do you Caleb." Kate greeted the guys and let them in.

"Well we do clean up nicely when appropriate." Pogue joked, then began to whisper. "And Caleb needs it to be especially romantic, and we have everything set up for tonight." Pogue finished

"Alright, good I'm nervous but I know that everything will go the way it should. I mean I love Sarah!" Caleb stated

"And she loves you, so don't worry everything WILL go perfectly tonight." Kate encouraged him." Now Sarah is just finishing getting ready she'll be out in a minute." Kate finished.

Just then Sarah came out in a Sleeveless wild fire charmeuse dress featuring a surplice neckline, chiffon shoulder straps and side-tie empire waistband, and a hi-low hem.(see my profile for the link to the dress) Kate's dress was a gold beaded mesh dress features a tonal satin ribbon belt and a full skirt with crinoline underlay. Caleb and Pogue were just amazed at how gorgeous they looked.

* * *

They then went their seperate ways and Pogue had actually bought a car after the accident and now drove a Mercedes. And Caleb and Sarah drove away in his Mustang. 

"Seriously why won't you tell me ANYTHING about our dinner tonight?" Sarah asked again.

"I told you that it would be special and that was all I was gonna tell you. Now would you relax and just trust me?" Caleb said, eyes on the road, with a smirk on his face.

"I do trust you, but WHY does it all have to be a secret?" Sarah asked slightly defeated

"Because I want it to be special." Caleb explained plainly as if it was an obvious reason.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and dropped the conversation about the night completely. If only she knew what was going on, she wouldn't be nagging about the night at all.

* * *

They soon arrived were they first met. At the Dels. And everything was set up SO romantic. And at the bottom there was a table set for two. Sarah was so surprised by how special Caleb made it. There were candles, flowers and music. 

"OH MY GOD! Caleb it's beautiful, but you didn't have to make it this big. But of course I appreciate it." Sarah rambled on and on.

"Sarah look at me, I would do anything for you I love you." Caleb told her. Sarah just smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Caleb, and yes I do know that you do anything for me." Sarah replied.

Caleb then lead them down to the table, were their dinner awaited. Sarah loved everything, the dark romantic atmosphere. Sitting under the stars with Caleb. And Sarah knew for a while now that Caleb was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. As dinner went on Caleb got more nevous, and he kept reaching into his coat pocket. When Sarah wasn't looking Caleb took the box out of his jacket.

"Sarah, you and I both know that we've only been dating for over 5 months, but you mean so much more to me than that." Caleb began and Sarah was confused with what he was doing or saying at the moment.

"Well what I'm trying to say is that I see you, me... us in the future together forever." Caleb droned on.

"I love you Sarah, I love how smart you are, you're beautiful, funny, confident, and your the love of my life. Sarah Denise Wenham... will you marry me?" Caleb asked and got down on one knee.

Sarah was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She was shocked that Caleb had done all of this. And she made up her mind during the speech. Hell she's known the answer for 5 months.

"YES!" Sarah replied "Yes, Caleb I will marry you. I love you so much." Sarah said with tears in her eyes. Caleb stood up wiped away her tears, then slipped on the ring. The most beautiful ring in the world. They starred at each other for a second before Caleb kissed her passionately. He had just asked the love of his life to marry him, and she said yes. There was nothing more in the world that Caleb could ask for. He had everything he wanted. And had all the people he loved around him, and now Sarah Wenham soon-to-be Danvers would be with him forever. Then all of a sudden a loud bunch of clapping and cheers could be heard behind Caleb. It was all of their friends, and Caleb's mother. Ever since the "Chase Collins" incident she had grown to love Sarah as her own daughter. Mrs.Danvers loved that girl like the daughter she never had, and now she would be her daughter. She had tears in her eyes, because her son had found the love of his life. Everyone then ran down hugged and congratulated them.

"OH MY GOD! My best friend is getting married. I'm so helping you plan! You guys are perfect for each other, I'm so happy for the both of you." Kate exclaimed

"Thanks Kate and of course you're helping me. If you hadn't have introduced me to Caleb, I wouldn't be here right now." Sarah said and hugged her best friend. While they girls were talking Caleb and the guys were talking.

"Our little Caleb is getting married, this is so sad, yet so happy. They grow up so fast!" Reid joked and fake cried into Tyler's shoulder. Tyler swatted him off his shoulder as they all laughed together.

"Hey well I really am happy for you man. This is great, Sarah is perfect for you." Tyler congratualted Caleb.

"Yea, man what did I tell you earlier. I knew she would say yes. But hey congratualtions man, your getting married." Pogue said.

"Well although I am happy for you. I'm like the third wheel because all of you have someone. Caleb has Sarah is fiance. Pogue's got Kate his girlfriend. And Tyler has his girlfriend, Amberly. I'm all alone, guys" Reid said with astonishment in his voice.

"Well thanks guys, and don't worry to much about it Reid you will find someone soon." Caleb said

"Sarah, I'm so happy that your going to become part of our little family." Mrs. Danvers told Sarah as she hugged her.

"Thank you Evelyn. And I'm glad that I'll be part of your family too." Sarah said. She was happy that she had gotten along so well with her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

* * *

After all the congratulating was over they went back to the dorms because they actually did have class the next day. Sarah and Caleb got there first. 

"Alright soon-to-be-Mrs. Danvers I will see you tomorrow before school starts okay?" Caleb said

"Yes I will see you tomorrow. I'm so excited Caleb. I can't wait to tell my parents. And we have to schedule a time when we can both go back to Boston to see them." Sarah said.

"Okay yeah we can got down to see your parents during Spring Break if you want?" Caleb suggested.

"That's a great idea. Well it's late so I'll see you in the morning, goodnight babe." Sarah agreed happily at the prospect of her family meeting the love of her life. Sure she was young, but hey this is love.

"UH. Alright g'night babe." Caleb said. He kissed her goodnight and then left the dorms.

Caleb and Sarah were really excited. I mean they found the loves of their lives at such a young age, but they both knew all along since that day at the Dels that they would be together forever. And when they got married they would make it official.

* * *

Alright well that's my first chapter hope you all like it. I'm a very mushy person, and I love Caleb and Sarah, Pogue and Kate, and then I made up Tyler and Reid's relationships. So pleaz read and review. 


End file.
